


Please don't talk to me I fall in love so easily

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Five times Sebastian tried to use a cheesy pick-up line on Kurt and one time he (almost) didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't talk to me I fall in love so easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/gifts).



** 1 / ONE **

_**FineAndFabulous** The moment you've all been waiting for is here - Kurt Hummel is back in the game, boys ;) _

It’s been a week since Kurt and Blaine broke up – by mutual agreement, with no hard feelings – and Kurt is currently at the Lima Bean with Mercedes. Summer is in full bloom and Kurt is playing with the ice cubes in his iced coffee while idly listening to Mercedes go on and on about Sam.

He’s heard it all before, so he’s humming and nodding in all the right places, but he’s not really listening because he doesn’t really care. He loves Mercedes, and he likes Sam, but he’s had enough of their on again, off again relationship what with being Mercedes’ best friend and _living_ with Sam.

He just... he wants to talk about something else. Rachel is still in New York, Finn is not speaking to anyone, and Tina and Mike are doing their Asian Camp thing this summer again. While Kurt officially, and as far as anyone knows, still is friends with Blaine, neither of them have actually _spoken_ to the other since Kurt left Blaine’s house a week ago. They’re fine, they _will_ be fine, Kurt knows that. But this thing between them, the thing that’s not _them_ anymore, it’s still raw and fresh. They both know they have to spend some time apart to be able to spend time together again. They’ve both changed so much during their relationship, that they have to figure out who they are without each other, and they have to do it _without_ each other.

“...Kurt?”

Kurt looks up. Mercedes is looking at him with a fond smile.

“What?” he says, trying a sweet smile. She shakes her head.

“You haven’t heard a thing I’ve said, have you?” she says, but she’s not mad. Kurt gives a half-shrug. “You thinking about Blaine?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Kurt answers, truthfully. “But not... I’m not- regretting. Just thinking.” Mercedes hums in acknowledgement, then her eyes widen when she sees something behind Kurt.

“Uh-oh,” she mutters. Kurt twists in his seat.

“What are--” But he trails off when he sees what she saw.

 _Sebastian Smythe_.

He’s standing at the counter, just getting his order. Kurt sighs and turns back to his coffee, hoping that Sebastian won’t notice them. He’s been keeping a pretty low profile since Karofsky. The few times Kurt has met him since Regionals he’s actually been pretty decent, but he still doesn’t have the energy to deal with him now.

He’s in no luck, though.

“Aretha... and Hummel,” Sebastian says behind Kurt, and Kurt can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning with a perfectly pleasant smile on his face.

“Sebastian.”

“Can I sit down?” Sebastian asks, and pulls out a chair before they can answer. Mercedes glances at Kurt. He gives a little shrug in her direction while Sebastian pours sugar in his coffee. They’re almost finished, if Sebastian gets vile they can just leave.

“So, I heard you and Blainey broke up,” Sebastian says when he’s finished stirring his coffee and put the lid back on.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, but he doesn’t elaborate. He tweeted it, and he knows Sebastian and Blaine are friends on Facebook. If Sebastian is interested in the details, he’ll have to fucking _ask_ for specifics.

“Oh my God, Kurt, look at that!” Mercedes suddenly exclaims, pointing out the window. Kurt whips his head to look in the direction she’s pointing and shit, yes, that’s a nice dress.

“I think I saw something like that at the mall,” Kurt says. “It would look really good on you in red.”

While Mercedes fumbles with her phone to try and snap a picture through the window, Sebastian leans into Kurt’s personal space.

“You know what would look good on _you_?” he asks. Kurt is too shocked to react and the closeness and tries not to shiver and the warm breath ghosting over his ear. “ _Me_.”

Then Sebastian is moving away, standing up, grabbing his coffee.

“Well, I have other things to do,” he says. “See you around.”

Kurt stares at the seat Sebastian just vacated. Mercedes is gushing about the dress and how they need to get to the mall to look for it and when she can use it, but Kurt is not even pretending to listen. He stares at the seat, and wonders what the _fuck_ it was that just happened.

** 2 / TWO **

One week later, Kurt and Mercedes have managed to align their schedules between work, families, and just stuff in general. They’re strolling around at the mall, trying to find the dress for Mercedes and take their mind off of the impending fall.

Kurt has been distracted by Sebastian’s comment all week. He’s been zoning out at work, making his father really annoyed, and he’s spent a lot of time just staring down at his food during dinner. Carole has been gently trying to pry _anything_ out of him, but he’s honestly been too distracted to give her straight answers.

Was Sebastian _hitting_ on him? Or was he just fucking with Kurt’s brain? He’s told himself over and over again that he’s making too big of a deal out of this; it was one comment, one time, and it shouldn’t throw Kurt off like it does.

But he can’t help the way his mind travels when he’s leaning over the hood of yet another car in his dad’s shop; can’t help but analyze the _you know what would look good on you_ , and the confident smirk, and the undeniably sexy ass (jeez, Kurt has eyes, he can appreciate nice things) and yeah – Kurt really needs to find something more challenging than oil changes, because he has to do _something_ to take his mind off of _Sebastian_.

Kurt shakes his head. He’d been doing it _again_. He looks around, and sees his favorite store and the big signs for summer sale clearance in the windows.

“Hey, ‘Cedes?” he asks

“Hrm?” she says, engrossed in a text, most likely from Sam.

“You mind if we go in there?” Kurt points at the store. Mercedes looks up and shrugs.

“Sure.”

They enter the store and Mercedes immediately drops down on a chair and smiles at her phone. Kurt frowns a bit but figures she’ll be fine while he browses, so he leaves her there and starts going through the sales racks.

He’s holding up a shirt, contemplating whether or not it’ll go with his black skinny jeans, when someone speaks up behind him.

“That’s a nice shirt; it would go great with my floor.”

Kurt turns around to look at Sebastian. He doesn’t look as if he’s trying to mock Kurt, he’s actually looking rather... well, _flustered_ isn’t a word Kurt think he’ll ever be able to use to describe Sebastian, but he doesn’t look as cocky as Kurt would’ve expected.

“Yeah, well,” he replies, putting the shirt back on the rack. “You’ll have to take that up with your interior decorator, then.”

The smile Sebastian has been wearing falters a little.

“You’re not buying it?” he asks, nodding to the abandoned shirt. Kurt shakes his head.

“No, I don’t really have anything to wear it with,” he says.

Sebastian opens his mouth to say something, changes his mind, closes it again, and then settles with; “Shame.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and he wants to ask questions; wants to know what Sebastian’s deal is here. What he’s getting out of this, but Mercedes is calling at him from the other end of the store.

“I have to go,” he says, and leaves without waiting for a reply.

** 3 / THREE **

In the middle of the summer, the one night when there’s just as many days left as have passed, Kurt goes to the picnic festival with Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike and Artie. It’s good food, good music, good friends and a nice way to spend an evening. Kurt knows that Blaine is there, spending time with some of the guys from Dalton, and he can’t stop himself from wondering if Sebastian is there, too.

He gets his answer later in the evening. He’s standing in line to use the bathroom at the nearby café, when someone sneaks up behind him.

“Why don’t you surprise your dad and not come home tonight?” Sebastian murmurs in his ear. Kurt has to bite his lips to keep himself from shuddering at Sebastian’s warm breath on his neck, and then not to laugh at his choice of line. Really?

“My dad is not even home,” Kurt says, smiling in spite of himself. He should move way, but the proximity of another body is exciting. He would probably have a good time if he went home with Sebastian, but he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want ‘a good time’ – he doesn’t want bad lines followed by a one-night stand.

He also doesn’t want to explain all of this to Sebastian. He’s saved from doing so when the bathroom door opens and it’s Kurt’s turn.

“I’ll see you around,” he says to Sebastian. “But you’ll have to do better than that,” he adds.

** 4 / FOUR **

He does see Sebastian again, that same night. When the last band enters the stage, Kurt and his friends pack up their blankets and move closer. It’s getting colder, and while Sam and Mike are cuddling their respective girlfriends, Kurt is not very prone to cuddle with Artie. Artie grabs one of the blankets and throws it over himself, but Kurt just won’t do that, no matter how cold he actually is. He wraps his arms around himself instead and tries to concentrate on the music instead of freezing.

He doesn’t succeed. He’s just short of starting to jump up and down on the spot when a jacket falls over his shoulders.

" _Let us pretend my pants are France and invade them_ ," Sebastian says, in _French_ , and Kurt is suddenly extremely glad that none of his friends took French.

“Seriously?” Kurt says and turns back to look at Sebastian. “That’s the best you could come up with?”

Sebastian smirks. “They’re pretty good pants,” he says, shrugging. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Not happening,” he says and takes off the jacket. He hands it back to Sebastian, but the other boy just shakes his head.

“Keep it. Until next time.” He leaves before Kurt can say anything else. Artie is looking at him with the world’s biggest frown, but Kurt ignores him. He can’t explain something he doesn’t even get himself.

** 5 / FIVE **

Three weeks later, Kurt is at Scandals. With Blaine. They’d started talking again, a little, taking it easy, and they both really needed to get out. Not to get drunk, and not to get laid – they just needed to get out and let loose a little bit.

Scandals is not exactly a busy scene, so they’re sitting at the end of the bar with their respective drinks, just talking, not having to raise their voices terribly to be heard.

“I think Sebastian is hitting on me,” Kurt says after a while.

“Oh?” Blaine says, suddenly very interested in his drink.

“Yeah. He’s... he’s been using some really bad lines.”

Now Blaine looks up, suddenly intrigued. “Do tell,” he says.

Kurt tells him about the Lima Bean, the mall, and the night at the picnic festival. At the end of it, Blaine is trying hard not to laugh out loud. Kurt smiles hesitantly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, talking about it?” he asks. He’s not totally sure he’d be able to listen to this if their roles were reversed.

Blaine nods. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s pretty hilarious, actually.”

“For you, maybe,” Kurt mutters and swivels the ice in his glass with the straw. Blaine is silent for a moment.

“Kurt,” he says then, and his tone makes Kurt look up. “Do you like him? Sebastian?” Kurt looks down again and doesn’t answer. “It’s okay, you know,” Blaine says. “If you do like him. I won’t... be mad, or anything.”

Again, Kurt is pretty sure he wouldn’t have been okay with this if their roles had been reversed, but he and Blaine have always been honest with each other. If Blaine says he’s okay, he is. Kurt gives him a weak smile.

“I think I could?” he says, voicing it as a question. “I mean, he’s good-looking, he’s gotten pretty nice, and he... he wants me? At least, I mean, he keeps trying, so?”

Blaine smiles fondly. “And you like your banter,” he says knowingly. Kurt blushes.

“I like the banter,” he admits. Blaine downs his glass and slides down from the high chair.

“Seriously, Kurt, just go for it,” he says. “It doesn’t have to be forever after, you know. It could just be for fun.” He winks and backs out on the dance floor, motioning for Kurt to follow. Kurt smiles but shakes his head. Blaine shrugs and lets him be, sliding out on the floor and starts moving in time with the music.

Kurt thinks of what he said. _It could just be for fun_. Sebastian is no doubt good at sex, Kurt doesn’t think it’s just big words. He also knows that Sebastian is off to New York in a few weeks, too. Even if they don’t work out, Kurt believes that Sebastian is not a guy who holds a grudge, and it would be nice to have another friend there than Rachel. Not that he’d call Sebastian friend; not yet. But, maybe. Soon. If he stops with the lines and actually _tries_ , actually acts like he actually wants Kurt, not just the game.

An hour later, Kurt is ready to go home. He catches Blaine’s gaze through a gap between the bodies separating them. He points to the door, arches his eyebrow in question, but Blaine smiles and shakes his head. Kurt slides down from the chair and starts making his way to the door, but barely gets halfway there before there’s a hand grabbing his arm and a voice in his ear.

“Let me drive you home,” Sebastian drawls in his ear.

“Why?” Kurt asks, without looking back.

“Because friends don’t let friends drive drunk.” Now Kurt does look back at him.

“Drunk? I had Diet Coke, I’m not drunk,” Kurt says, torn between confusion and amusement.

“Oh, you know you’re intoxicated by my very presence,” Sebastian says, and the scale tips over to amusement in a second. Kurt does laugh out loud this time.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he says, twists his arm away with a smile and makes for the door. Sebastian’s smirk falters a bit.

“Oh, come on, Hummel. Let me drive you home.”

“No, _Smythe_ ,” Kurt says, but he’s not being mean. “Seriously, I need to get my car back home tonight.”

“Maybe next time?” Sebastian asks. Kurt looks down at the floor to prevent himself from smiling at the display of insecurity.

“Maybe next time,” Kurt promises. Then he leaves.

** +1 / PLUS ONE **

Kurt has just finished the popcorns for his quiet night home, when there’s a knock on the door. He sighs and puts down the bowl on the counter. He considers not answering, but then again, it could be Finn forgetting his keys.

“How old are you? You know, when you move away from home, there won’t be--” Kurt falters when he opens the door and it’s not Finn on the front porch.

“Won’t be what?” Sebastian leers. “No hot guys opening the door for me on Saturday nights?”

“You think I’m hot?” Kurt blurts, then blushes.

“Yes,” Sebastian says, simply. They’re both silent. Kurt crosses his arms across his chest and looks down at the floor.

“So, what brings you to Lima?” he asks, not looking at Sebastian.

“You,” Sebastian replies. Kurt does look up at that, shocked. “Yeah,” Sebastian continues. “I...,” he starts looking uncomfortable. “I want to... ask you out. On a date.”

“A date?” Kurt echoes.

“Yeah. You know, movie, or dinner, or--” Sebastian starts explaining.

“I know what a date is,” Kurt interrupts. “I just- You don’t do dates,” he says. Sebastian shrugs.

“You don’t do lines,” he says. Kurt stares at him.

“I... I don’t do lines. So you came here. To ask me on a date.”

Sebastian puts his hands in his pockets. “Yes.”

Kurt bites his lips. Thinks about it. _It could be just for fun_. “Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Sebastian repeats.

“Yeah, okay. Actually, I just made popcorn, you want to come in?” Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to look surprised.

“Are you serious?” he asks. Kurt nods.

“I said next time, and you were actually original, so...,” Kurt smiles and backs a few steps. Sebastian steps into the house, closing the door behind him. He smirks.

“If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep in until the afternoon.”


End file.
